i'll make the moon shine just for your view
by JillianEmily
Summary: It's the 1920s and life is as extravagant as ever. The lives of those living in West and East Egg are filled with weekly parties and heavy drinking. Annabeth has always been opposed to that lifestyle but she gives it a go. When she stumbles into the mysterious Jackson's party one night, it seems like things aren't all that great, until it is. Roaring Twenties AU


Annabeth stood tall at the entrance of the mansion, clutching her invitation tightly in hand. The paper crumpled under the pressure of her fists, but Annabeth couldn't be bothered by this.

The structure that lay before her was simply astonishing. Annabeth had received an invitation to attend a party of the mysterious Mr. Jackson, of whom she had never actually met. It's clear they had never met, because she certainly would've remembered meeting someone with such an _extravagant_ house.

Annabeth eyed the tall metal gates that lay open in front of her. The metal bars of the gate twisted and morphed into the most beautiful shape overhead. Annabeth gently ran her fingers along the steel as she walked by, entranced by the delicate, carved swirls.

Shaking her head as though suddenly remembering her purpose of travelling across the bay and through the Valley of Ashes, she continued on.

Annabeth walked down the yard of Jackson's exorbitant residence and her attention darted to the verdant grass that she could only imagine would've felt incredibly soft against her feet. A feeling of halcyon overcame Annabeth at the sight of the pastel colored flowers and plants.

She continued down her path along a handcrafted pebble pathway, and her eyes admired the way each and every one of the tiny stones curved so perfectly, yet so uniquely. She neared the end of the path and her eyes truly took note of the details of West Egger Jackson's home.

His house was multiple stories tall with enormous crystal windows on each floor. Green ivy lined the cobble of the castle-like structure, running up and down the sharp corners of the house. The lights in the house were all on, as though attempting to lure the outsiders in.

A breeze blew through the cooling air, softly rustling the individual blades of grass and the leaves on the trees that stood. A strand of curly blonde hair fell into her face and she lifted a hand to brush it aside.

Annabeth made her way through the rest of the yard and towards the entrance to Jackson's mansion. The double doors were large rectangles of the finest dark, glossy wood that had been uniquely carved by a clearly talented carpenter.

At the entrance, Annabeth was immediately greeted by two twin butlers dressed in black suits and each holding a pristine white cloth over their arm.

"Good evening," the taller boy said. "I hope you find yourself right at home. Enjoy the party."

Annabeth slowed to a stop. "Yes, actually, I was wondering if perhaps you knew where I could find Mr. Jackson? You see, I've got an invitation."

Before Annabeth could lift the invitation to their lines of sight, she was shoved harshly by a rowdy group of East Eggers. She stumbled over the threshold before either butler could respond and she was shocked by the drastic change in atmosphere.

The cool breeze was replaced by sticky, humid air that smelled strongly of perspiration. She could sense the alcohol that lingered subtly in the air.

People filled the space to its capacity, yet more people trickled in behind her. Every two steps Annabeth took, she was seemingly bumping into another likely intoxicated body dressed in only the most expensive of clothing.

There was a constant buzz in the air as music blasted from speakers, resonating through the entire building and shaking the walls. Laughter was occurring in every direction as women giggled flirtatiously in response to men's witty comments.

Annabeth stood in one spot as people continued to run into her back. Her grey eyes glanced to the left and she spotted a couple that was clearly wealthy. The woman was dressed in a short, frilly dress covered in a vibrant yellow lace, most likely a dress worth a couple thousand dollars. Around her neck laid a gleaming pearl necklace that caught the shimmer of light with each movement. What really took Annabeth's attention was the heavy diamond ring that rested on her left hand, refulgent in the bright lights of the room.

Annabeth glanced down to herself, dressed in a beautiful white dress completely engulfed by diamonds that were nearly microscopic. She was suddenly very aware of the diamond ring that was weighing down her finger. She lifted it up to examine it for the millionth time since her husband gave it to her.

Annabeth sighed, dropping her hand back down to her side. She was dressed just as expensive as others in the party, if not more expensive. She supposes that's just what life is like in New York. She was born into money and married into it at the young age of twenty.

Her attention returned to the wealthy couple, this time focusing on the man. The man had his arm wrapped possessively around his wife's waist. He was dressed in an expensively pressed suit. The suit was made of the finest black cloths and fabrics, and it was most likely tailored to fit his body.

Annabeth was suddenly reminded of her husband's absence as the couple leaned in for a passionate kiss. Her heart panged painfully in her chest. Luke was likely off with another woman who had the audacity to call at dinner time. _Twice_.

Deciding she didn't want to appear to be lost or like she didn't belong there, she began to wander around for a bit, asking a few people if they knew where she could find Mr. Jackson, being sure to point out her invitation. After a few fruitless attempts, she made a beeline for the bar. She didn't drink much but she supposes tonight could be an exception.

Upon reaching the bar, she took the only empty seat between two women dressed similarly to herself.

Annabeth ran her fingers through her flawlessly curled hair. "I'll take a Gin Rickey, please," she said to the bartender with a sultry smile. _So much for prohibition._

The bartender wordlessly turned around and began brewing Annabeth's request.

Annabeth turned her ring over on her finger mindlessly as she waited, her mind drifting off to what was going on.

This man, Mr. Jackson, had sent an invitation to her home in East Egg to attend one of his parties, but it seems not many people were in the same boat. It was as though no one else possessed a formal invitation; it was as though people from all around had simply _decided_ to attend this party.

The bartender slid a drink Annabeth's way, and she muttered a distracted _thank you_. Her mind continued to wander on as she imagined if this Jackson even existed at all. Maybe someone was messing with her.

She was biting her lip and staring off into the party when she was drawn out of her distracted haze.

"I'm sorry? Annabeth said. "What did you say?"

"I _said_," the woman to her right stressed, leaning in so close that Annabeth could smell the alcohol lingering in her breath. "Jackson. Apparently, he has killed someone in cold blood before."

Annabeth opened her mouth, not entirely sure what to respond to that, but it turned out she didn't need to respond because someone beat her to it.

"Oh, no. I've heard that he is actually a German spy!" the woman to her left exclaimed loudly, waving her drink wildly and having some slosh out over the sides of the glass. "He fought in the war but was actually a spy for the Central Powers!"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I believe you may have the wrong person," Annabeth interrupted before they could continue. "I've never actually met Jackson, though I do have an invitation from him to the party."

The woman to her left laughed with her whole body, leaning back dangerously on the chair. "Nonsense! No one has met Jackson, really. We've only ever heard of him." The woman slammed her drink down, actually shattering the glass. "I'm Piper McLean." She giggled as the bartender rushed to clean the shards. "Oh! Did you know that Mr. Jackson went to Oxford over in England?"

Annabeth moved her jaw awkwardly before finding a different topic. "McLean? As in Tristan McLean?"

Piper snorted. "You know it!"

"You must live over in East Egg, then! I'm just across the bay."

Piper settled her cheek into her hand. "Yes, I think I've seen you around before. You live in that absolutely gorgeous house." She stopped to think for a second. "Oh, you must be Annabeth Castellan! You're married to Luke Castellan, no?"

Annabeth smiled politely. "I am."

"Oh, how lucky! Luke is absolutely a darling. Actually, I believe my Jason is quite friendly with your Luke."

"I believe I may have heard that name once or twice. Jason? Is that your husband?"

Piper shook her head. "Not yet. We are to be wedded in a few months. My father doesn't approve all that much seeing as Jason is a West Egger, but money is money, is it not?"

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose."

The other woman on Annabeth's right made her presence known again. "Castellan! He's quite the charmer. Where is he right now?"

"Oh, I believe he is with the Wilsons over in the Valley." Annabeth pushed her anger down. Piper didn't know any better.

"How unfortunate! I wish I could've met him." The woman exhaled with a shrug, as though to say oh well! "How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hazel Zhang!"

Annabeth watched with mirth as Hazel swayed slightly back and forth. "It's no problem."

Hazel spilled a bit of her drink on her dress. "Dreary me! I appear to be quite ossified!"

"Perhaps you should slow down on the beverages," Annabeth suggested. "If you'll excuse me," Annabeth started, lifting up a finger as though she just remembered something. "I'm going to just use the restroom quickly."

Annabeth stood up and grabbed her glass before walking away swiftly. She did not want to be stuck with those two bibulous girls much longer.

One glance back at the two women, and Annabeth found them completely captivated by conversation with each other about who knows what.

Annabeth began to head over to the pool where delighted squeals were abundant, all intentions of finding a bathroom abandoned. The pool was sitting outside two enormous sliding glass doors and it was practically as large as the room she had previously been in itself.

The pool was buried in the ground and made of marble. The water gleamed in the moonlight against the smooth white marble. Annabeth was tempted to lean down and trace her fingers against the surface, the marble practically begging to be admired.

Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin as someone ran by her side before jumping right into the pool. Water spilled over the edge of the pool as the rather bulky man ungracefully splashed in. People yelled and splashed each other, and couples playfully hopped about the pool.

Annabeth stood in shock for a few seconds. _What is wrong with people? _As though to answer her question, a man spoke up.

"Hey, gorgeous," the man who had just jumped in yelled. "Why don't you take those clothes off and join us?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Charming," she deadpanned. "But I can't. I'm married, though I doubt you know what marriage really is. Men never do, especially men like you…" Annabeth trailed off, silently asking his name.

"Octavian!" the man shouted. "And you're right, I'm not entirely sure what marriage is. Why don't you come over here and show me what it means; especially the bedroom part of marriage. I've heard that part's entertaining."

"About as entertaining as this conversation."

"So very, then."

Annabeth laughed, brushing this off her shoulder. "Learn to respect women, Octavian, or I just might have to send my husband, Castellan, to show you," she said teasingly, knowing who her husband was to Octavian.

Octavian's face instantly paled at the mention of his boss's name and her silent, imminent threat. "I don't think that'll be necessary, ma'am."

Annabeth walked over to the ledge and crouched down, drink in one hand and patting his cheek mockingly with the other. "There, there. Luke probably hurt you _too_ badly after he hears what you said."

Octavian panicked. "No, ma'am. Please, I was just messing with you."

Annabeth stood back up gracefully, a sinister grin on her dimpled cheeks. "I don't think you were. Good night, Octavian."

Annabeth turned around and strode away from the group of tipsy swimmers, leaving Octavian sputtering in the background. She had no intentions of actually telling her husband; he'd probably just yell at her instead of his own employee. That being said, it was still quite fun to leave him worried for a few days.

Deciding to look for some peace amidst the hectic partygoers, she made her way to the second story of the house.

Annabeth approached the stairs that were polished and white, not a speck of dirt visible. The stairs were accompanied by a smooth marble banister. She trailed her manicured fingers along the banister, the grooves of her fingers picking up the microscopic cracks in the otherwise flawless marble.

Arriving to the top, Annabeth spotted two doors opening up to a dimly lit balcony. A couple emerged from the balcony, arm in arm, and giggling mischievously as they hurried out. _Kudos to you_ Annabeth thought. At least everyone else at this party was having fun.

Annabeth stepped onto the stone balcony and accosted the gold-plated railing. She leaned against the railing, taking a moment to relish in the beauty of the intricately designed railing, before looking up and taking in the view of the entire party.

Music was still blasting, and tons of people were scattered outside, wandering around in a drunken stupor. Annabeth watched in humor as two people tripped over each other and tried to get up only to stumble back down to the ground.

Annabeth got an aerial view of the pool that she had been at a few minutes prior. She could see people packed into the pool, so crowded that people were shoulder to shoulder. It looked a lot more crowded from above than it did at ground level.

The beach in the distance was littered with bodies jumping around joyously, some pushing each other into the sand playfully and others taking a moonlit walk on the beach. The water reflected the moon, distorting its silver image but somehow making the moon seem as beautiful as ever.

Across the bay, Annabeth's own home could be seen standing tall. The green light of her dock was glowing in contrast against the dark night sky.

The ground under Annabeth's feet still rumbled at the intensity of the music playing a floor below her. The party was still in full swing, people dancing and laughing among each other.

A few more people stumbled onto the golden-railed terrace with her, the group attempting to whisper quietly, but failing miserably. Annabeth turned her head towards them in annoyance as they exchanged giggles, before turning back to the view in front of her.

Though the party was still in full effect, a few people decided to head out early. There was a traffic jam near the black steel gates that Annabeth had entered through. Colorful cars lined up, some people honking their horns loudly in a pointless attempt to get the line to move.

_They're not going anywhere anytime soon_, Annabeth mused to herself, eyeing the crash that had taken place seemingly right before she got onto the balcony. The car was turned over in a ditch with a wheel torn off. A drunken old man was making his way out of the car as another tried to explain what happened, rather incomprehensibly.

Annabeth could hear the yelling occurring by the gates, and she could practically feel frustration radiating off of the crowd of people that had formed by the overturned car. With a smirk, Annabeth turned her head, her nose poised in the air.

The lights illuminating the party were bright as ever as they shined upon the rich. The expensive suits and dresses fit into the lavish feel of the party, Annabeth being no exception. Being wealthy was nice, but it all felt so shallow, so fake.

Annabeth's mind was drawn back to her husband once again. She loved him, there's no doubt, but he was never really there. He had promised to attend this party with her to meet Jackson, but he was nowhere to be found. She came anyways, not wanting to disappoint Mr. Jackson, not that it mattered. Jackson was nowhere to be found either.

Annabeth tried to distance herself from her feelings before she began crying again, taking a deep breath of crisp air. She allowed herself to be consumed by the glory of everything surrounding her.

She wasn't sure how long she simply watched those people below her without a care in the world. She would always wonder how people were so happy. The country had just come out of a draining war and here people were, partying like there's no tomorrow.

Time began to escape her and hour after hour slipped by.

Annabeth wasn't sure what time it was when she heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Are you enjoying the party?" a man's voice asked.

As she turned around, she noticed that he was perhaps the most dashing man she'd seen the entire night.

Annabeth straightened up sharply before responding in order to be polite. "Oh, yes. It's truly a lovely party."

The man, who Annabeth noticed had vibrant green eyes, smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." The man walked up next to her, leaning on the railing next to her and lacing his hands together in front of him. "What are you doing up here all alone?"

Annabeth leaned back on the railing besides him. "I was just looking for a bit of quiet, I suppose. I've been searching for Mr. Jackson all night. His chauffeur sent an invitation to my home – I live right across the bay. – but it appears I'm the only one!"

The man looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm Jackson."

Annabeth's words caught in her throat in embarrassment. "Oh, – I'm terribly sorry! I should have known. It is my apology."

Jackson waved it off easily. "The apology is all mine. I've been a bad host tonight."

"No, no. The party has been amazing, truly."

Jackson's eyes were playful. "If you say so, then it must be."

Annabeth detected his lighthearted demeanor and scoffed jokingly. "Well, Mr. Jackson. You've quite the luxurious house."

"Says Mrs. Annabeth Castellan. Your house is the definition of perfection! Not to mention, it's over in East Egg."

"Oh, East Egg is alright. It's not all it's made up to be, you know?"

"How so?"

"Everyone is friendly, I suppose, but it feels quite insincere. It's as though everyone feels an obligation to friendship. It's not a very nice feeling."

"I feel as though that may apply to all of the rich."

Annabeth gasped. "How dare you!" she laughed. "Even _you?_"

"Why, not me, of course!"

"Me, then?"

"Let's just say we're the exception."

"Alright, then." Annabeth giggled. "May I ask, Mr. Jackson, what is your name?"

Their eyes locked, grey on green. "It's a very silly name."

"What is it?"

"Perseus Jackson. But, please, call me Percy. Perseus is rather the mouthful."

"That's a beautiful name!" she insisted. "Is it after the original Perseus?"

"It is, actually! My mother liked the story of the original Perseus, so she gifted me with the name."

"It suits you nicely."

The two fell into comfortable silence for a few seconds. She noticed Percy was looking at the delicate features of her face. His eyes lingered on the curl of her eyelashes and the curve of her button nose.

"_Percy Jackson_," she tested, breaking the silence. "I have another inquiry."

"Yes?"

"How did you know who I was?"

"I believe I've seen you around before. I first heard of you at the mention of your marriage."

"That was a bit ago."

"Only a few years."

Annabeth shivered as a particularly biting breeze blew across the balcony. She wrapped herself in her own arms.

Percy's eyes fell to the ring sitting on her finger and something unrecognizable flashed dangerously in his eyes. "Are you cold?"

"Not too badly."

"Here," Percy said, taking off his suit's jacket and resting it on her shoulders. "Wear this."

"Thank you," she said. "That is really kind of you."

"It's no problem."

Percy and Annabeth chatted for what felt like days, and yet Annabeth loved every minute of it. She feels like she's known him for an eternity, and she found herself sprouting out even the most personal details of her life.

"My husband's been reading deep books with big words in them," Annabeth revealed. "He's getting hard to deal with."

"How so?"

"Well, for example, he thinks he's better than everyone else, when he's _not_."

"Why don't you tell him this?"

"He doesn't like it very much when I try to correct him. He can be aggressive sometimes."

"But that isn't a good way to treat his wife."

"It's okay. I know he means well. Besides, I wouldn't want to upset him. He cares for me very much."

"I see." Percy clenched his jaw, looking for another topic desperately. "You've said you have a daughter. She must eat and talk, yes?"

"Oh, Sophia. She's such a darling. Do you want to know something, Percy?"

"What is it?"

"When she was born, Luke was God knows where."

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"Did you want a girl?"

"I didn't mind much; I just wish she didn't have to lead a life of ignorance, but alas, that is the only way to survive as a woman in this world. I hope she is a beautiful fool, for that is the only guarantee of happiness for her."

Percy lowered his head. "May we hope that one day, women don't have to live like this. Things may change now that we are finally getting over the Great War."

"It has been three years since the peace conference. I'm not sure how much will change."

"We'll make it change."

"That seems impossible."

"Anything's possible. Even if we can't change anything, we can still always do our best."

Annabeth looked at him adoringly. "You're very kind, you know that?" She paused and looked up into the sky. "The moon is shining so beautifully tonight."

Percy followed her eyes. "Would you like to join me tomorrow night?" he proposed hesitantly. "I've enjoyed talking to you."

"I don't know for sure, but I think I should be able to."

"I'll make the moon shine just for your view," he promised.

"Well, now I have to come!"

Percy looked at her with something close to adoration. "I mean it, though. I would like to see you again."

"That sounds lovely, Percy."

"You should bring your daughter; I'd love to meet her."

"If you wish." Annabeth put her arm on Percy's forearm. "You're such a sweet man."

Percy was to respond when a butler walked onto the terrace. "Mr. Jackson, Philadelphia wishes to speak to you."

"Just a minute, Old Sport," Percy addressed, holding up a hand in the butler's direction.

Turning towards Annabeth, he apologized. "I must get going. It was incredibly nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Percy reached down to the hand with her ring, lifting it up to his face and giving it a feather-light kiss. "Until next time."

Percy turned sharply and followed his butler's lead, strolling back inside the two double doors.

Annabeth's cheeks were sanguine. She couldn't smother her smile as she faced the party once more. It's been so long since she felt like this, and it was a feeling she never _ever_ wants to forget. She doesn't know why she feels like this, but she lets herself feel it anyways.

Staring at the moon, she grinned from ear to ear, replaying his promise in her head over and over again.

_Until next time._

•

**Hello friends! Haha can you guess what I'm reading in my English class? I love when I get reviews so feel free to leave them! I have another story hopefully coming soon that's about halfway and 16k words so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed!**

• **Title from Someone To You by BANNERS**

• **Based on events from F. Scott Fitzgerald's **_**The Great Gatsby**_


End file.
